


The Glorious Battle

by amyfortuna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dagor Aglareb, Gen, Tolkien Pastiche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: An account of the Dagor Aglareb, expanding out from the single paragraph it receives inThe Silmarillion.





	The Glorious Battle

Maedhros stood tall and proud at the head of his army, red hair alight in the sun, which caught also the point of his helm and the tip of his spear. 

"Now forward!" he proclaimed. "We of the Noldor do not sleep for watching Thangorodrim's walls, and Morgoth shall not sleep for fear of us, when we are done! Forward, fear not the fire, fear not the dark!" And with that he leapt onto his horse, and raising a great shout, sped out in front of his warriors. All echoed him, and the valley below Himring was filled with the rushing beat of thousands of horses' hooves and the glorious battle-cries of the Eldar in their prime. 

Racing out onto the plains of Lothlann, they caught the armies of Morgoth heading toward Maglor's Gap, and flung themselves onto the foe. Trumpets sounded in the distance, and before long Maglor's own army came forth from his walled villages in the valleys, and between them Maedhros and Maglor trapped their foe, driving them back across the plain with great loss. 

On the plains the Orcs rejoined their comrades and it was like to go hard with the army of the Sons of Fëanor, but up from the south then through the Pass of Algon rode fair Celegorm and crafty Curufin with their keen and bitter swords and their talented swordsmen, and from the east came dark Caranthir with his dwarf-crafted devices. The Orcs were driven back yet again, fleeing in haste over the plains of Ard-galen, but ever as they retreated toward Angband, met more of their allies, and regrouped time and again for the attack. 

Just where the hills of Dorthonion descend into the plains the Orcs gathered themselves to drive the Sons of Fëanor back once more. One-handed Maedhros, the fire of victorious life burning in his eyes, used his bright sword, shining strong, burning bitter the blood of the foe, to bite deep into their ranks, and Maglor the Mighty, greatest of the singers of the Noldor, sang death-songs to the enemy so that they trembled and shrank and all their limbs turned to water. Then Celegorm the hunter hunted Orc-kind by the hundreds, and his brother Curufin, ever by his side, shattered Orc-shields with the force of his blade. Caranthir set up blasting fires made by Dwarven hands, and blew a thousand Orcs to shattered pieces in one instant. 

And worst and most bitter, the youngest of Fëanor's sons arrived then: the fell twins from out of the plains of Estolad, leading an army larger than all the rest, with the flame of the West burning in their eyes and painful death in their sword-hands. Amrod and Amras set themselves to take down the Orc-captains and the Orc-banners, throwing the field into confusion. 

Then all was chaos as the Orcs turned and ran for their lives. But the tale of woe assigned to the Enemy that day was not over yet. From out of the West came shining Fingolfin the High King of the Noldor and his grand army, commanded by his son, Prince Fingon. Blue and silver were their banners, and loud they sang as they slew, assaulting Orcish ears with their fair and burning words. Fingon himself slew Baldog the captain of the Orcish army, and long would it be before any other was found to equal him. Aegnor and Angrod, Finarfin's sons, were there too that day, and great were their deeds upon the field. 

A few of Morgoth's Balrogs issued forth from Angband to aid the stricken army, but were themselves caught and slain. Gothmog, slayer of Fëanor, was not there that day, but far abroad on another errand for his dark Master, but in his stead Fingolfin and his guard slew all the other Balrogs who had once assailed Fëanor. Grim was his look and fierce his smile as they died beneath his blade. 

At length the Balrogs were all slain upon the field, and the Orc-captains too. Then the banners of the King met with the banners of Maedhros upon the plain of Ard-galen and it was resolved to pursue the Orcs to the end, to the least and the last, leaving none alive. 

In the dark deep fastnesses of Angband Morgoth sat upon his throne and made no move to save his armies. In high spirits the armies of Fëanor's sons joined themselves to the armies of the High King, and together they spread far across the plain, slaying as they went. Then did Fingon son of Fingolfin draw sword with Maedhros son of Fëanor. All fell before their faces and the brightness of their eyes. 

Within sight of the gates of Angband the last few Orcs remaining were caught and slaughtered, the very last one by Maedhros himself. And the army raised a great shout, so that the earth trembled and Morgoth himself on his dark throne heard it and was afraid. 

Yet still the walls of Angband were high and strong, and the fastness of Thangorodrim held firm. "Father," Fingon cried out, "you said once that the walls of Angband would not fall to the sound of trumpets only. Let us go now and breach those walls, bring down that fortress! Let us not stop until our revenge is won and Morgoth is bound!" 

But Fingolfin and Maedhros in that hour were in agreement. Much behind them lay burning, and many of their people needed aid. "Time is on our side," Maedhros said. "For we will set a watch upon Thangorodrim and guard it closely, so that in time we may assault it again with fresh hands and unstained armour." And Fingon could not gainsay his father and his closest friend, so he yielded to their will, and they left the walls of Angband untouched and Morgoth on his dark throne still sitting. 

From that day forth, Aegnor and Angrod made their home in the plains of Ard-galen, and they were the foremost guard of the Noldor, until the Battle of Sudden Flame. And Fingon too was watchful, ever vigilant and steadfast.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. I invite and appreciate feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Reaction gifs
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism, as long as it is not that I had written a different story
>   * Pointing out any typos or grammar errors
>   * ”<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> I am very grateful for all comments, but might not reply due to lack of time; however, if questions are asked, I will endeavour to reply as soon as I can. If you would prefer to give me feedback in private, my contact details are in my [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/profile), as is my blanket permission to create fanworks based on my work. 
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
